Le temps d'une vie
by Akanezora
Summary: Naruto est à l'université mais ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Il va rencontrer le petit frère de son ami Itachi, Sasuke. Ensemble, ils entameront une relation qui les tirera tous les deux vers le haut. Le temps d'une vie, ils affronteront des étapes difficiles : homophobie, avenir, acceptation de soi. NaruSasu UA
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Doucement dans la brume, l'ombre des arbres s'élargissait à l'horizon. Quelques feuilles virevoltaient dans l'air, doucement, au gré de la légère brise en ce début d'automne. Au loin, le soleil se couchait, laissant derrière lui un sentiment d'apaisement et de plénitude dans les rues presque désertes de la ville.

Naruto sourit en observant ce tableau tandis qu'il avançait un pas après l'autre. Du haut de ses vingts-trois ans, il avait toujours apprécié ce spectacle pourtant si simple. Comme un feu de cheminée en Hiver, il sentait son cœur se remplir de chaleur. Il faisait partie de ceux qui savaient apprécier les petits plaisirs qu'offrait la nature.

Il accéléra un petit peu la cadence, ses cheveux blonds pris dans une légère bourrasque de vent. Il était invité chez un ami, pour fêter la fin des examens de ce semestre. Il ajusta légèrement le col de son blouson en cuir, le cou mordu par le froid. Il était heureux d'être venu à bout de cette maudite période. La tension s'apaisait enfin dans le cœur de ses camarades, et il était ravi de pouvoir décompresser à son tour.

Naruto arriva enfin devant l'immeuble de son ami. Il poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et fut surpris par la chaleur qui se dégageait dans le sas. Alors il monta les marches deux par deux et atteignit enfin le palier de son ami.

\- Hey, Naruto ! L'accueillit celui-ci. T'as vu l'heure ?

Naruto pouffa de rire au reproche de Kiba. Kiba, l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis. Ils fonctionnaient ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, depuis toujours.

Il s'engouffra alors dans la porte ouverte de son ami et ôta sa veste.

\- Désolé ! Rit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

L'appartement d'étudiant de son ami n'était pas bien grand et il entendit l'assemblée éclater de rire dans le salon.

\- T'es vraiment irrécupérable, tête d'âne ! Hurla Sakura depuis le séjour. Ramène-toi !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'avançant dans le corridor qui menait à la grande salle. Il sourit en voyant une grande partie de ses amis, tous réunis dans la pièce, un verre à la main pour une majorité. Il les salua tous un par un, serra quelques mains, enlaça son amie Hinata dans ses bras et embrassa la joue de Sakura.

\- Je vous ai manqué ? Argua-t-il, se pavanant fièrement. Je sais bien qu'une soirée ne peut pas commencer tant que je ne suis pas arrivé !

Kiba lui tapa le dos amicalement en riant. Naruto quant à lui aperçut son grand ami Itachi, en grande discussion avec une jeune fille. Il s'empressa d'aller le retrouver et fut ravi de revoir son ami, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés dans son dos, ainsi que ses grands yeux ébènes, cernés de fatigue.

\- Alors mec ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis un moment !

Itachi, d'un naturel peu expressif, eut tout de même l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il serra avec un plaisir évident la main de son ami et engagea la discussion avec lui, oubliant presque la jolie demoiselle à qui il s'évertuait vraisemblablement de faire du charme.

\- Oui, on a enterré mes grands-parents, tu sais ce que c'est ! La semaine a été chargée !

\- Je me doute, répondit Naruto, le regard compatissant. Ta mère s'en remet, ça va ?

Itachi haussa une épaule. Ils se connaissaient bien tous les deux. Ils étaient devenus amis à l'entrée à l'université, ayant tous les deux quelques option en commun. Ils avaient toujours habités la même ville, Konoha, mais ne s'étaient jamais croisés avant, Itachi ayant fréquenté un lycée privé.

\- Elle est triste, enfin tu sais. Le pire, c'est Sasuke, j'essaie de lui changer un peu les idées.

Naruto acquiesça.

\- Tu aurais dû l'emmener avec toi !

\- Il est derrière toi, idiot ! Là-bas, dans le canapé !

Naruto se retourna et éclata de rire en voyant le petit frère de son ami presque écrasé entre Sakura et une autre de ses amies, Ino, qui le harcelaient de questions.

Sasuke Uchiwa, petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa, était le portrait craché de son aîné. Des cheveux de jais, un regard de braise, une peau opaline et un charisme naturel qui faisait souvent tourner des têtes. Mais si Itachi était quelqu'un à qui le principe de socialisation ne faisait pas peur, Sasuke semblait un peu plus renfermé. Il connaissait l'aîné des Uchiwa depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et pourtant il n'avait que très peu de relations avec le plus jeune.

\- Je vais essayer de le sauver ! Se moqua Naruto. Sakura et Ino vont finir par le manger tout cru.

Il lança un clin d'œil à son ami et se lança courageusement dans la foule. En chemin, il se fit happer par une jeune femme qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

\- Naru ! Tu es venu... souffla la jeune femme.

Naruto la contempla un instant. C'était une jolie fille, Tenten. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns qu'elle portait relevés en deux macarons. Un corps sportif et des yeux marrons dans lesquels on se perdait facilement.

Il se racla la gorge pour endurcir sa voix, déjà bien grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je pensais avoir été clair.

Sa question s'ensuivit d'un silence, comblé par la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il appuya son regard sur elle, si lourd, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le sien.

\- Ne me suis pas partout, s'il te plaît, continua-t-il dans un soupir.

Et sur ces quelques paroles, il se déroba de l'emprise de la jeune femme afin de continuer son chemin, laissant derrière lui de beaux yeux marrons emplis de peine. Il arbora son plus beau sourire afin de ne pas montrer sa contrariété, et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, en face de Sasuke. Il vit le visage de ce dernier s'éclaircir légèrement tandis qu' il lui tendait la main pour la lui serrer.

\- Comment va le prince de ces dames ? Se moqua-t-il en montrant Sakura et Ino du regard.

Naruto était d'un caractère sympathique, tenté généralement par l'envie de discuter avec tout le monde. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait toujours échangé que des banalités avec le petit frère d'Itachi, qu'il croisait à quelques occasions. La moindre des choses, était d'au moins venir le saluer.

\- Je fais aller, répondit le jeune homme en haussant une épaule. J'ai fêté mon dix-huitième anniversaire en plein milieu d'un deuil alors, tu sais...

La voix de son cadet était naturellement froide, et malgré la dureté de la situation, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Je sais ! Tu veux boire un truc ?

Il vit la surprise dans les yeux ébènes de Sasuke. C'était son truc à lui, de passer du coq à l'âne.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon frère...

\- Ce sera notre petit secret, le coupa Naruto. Je m'occupe de ton frère, t'inquiètes !

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit Tenten prendre son manteau afin de quitter la soirée. Il ne laissa rien paraître et se leva alors pour rejoindre le buffet improvisé dans l'appartement de son ami. Il servit un verre de sa composition à Sasuke qui l'en remercia à demi-mots, avant de se diriger sur le balcon pour partager une cigarette avec Kiba et Naruto.

* * *

La soirée battait son comble dans le petit appartement étudiant. Les langues se déliaient de plus en plus tandis que l'heure continuait sa course dans la nuit. Alcool aidant, Naruto se tenait les côtes, riant aux éclats, presque avachi sur la rambarde du balcon. Ses grands yeux azuréens étaient humides tant il s'amusait.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, idiot ! Cria Sakura le poing serré dans sa direction. Je vais te faire avaler tes conneries, moi !

Alors qu'il regardait son amie bouillir dans son petit corps, il repartit à rire de plus belle. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi cela avait commencé, mais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Itachi attrapa alors gentiment les cheveux roses de la jeune femme et plongea son regard ébène dans les yeux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Ne te vexe pas, c'est vrai que mon petit frère est craquant ! Rit-il. Mais je le suis encore plus !

Sakura détourna légèrement le regard tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rose.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! S'énerva-t-elle ! Qui voudrait de quelquu'n comme toi, de toute façon ?

Furieuse, Naruto la vit claquer la baie vitrée pour quitter le balcon, ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de sauter le pas tous les deux, tu crois pas ?

Sa voix était douce, empreinte d'un sentiment de bienveillance. Voilà des années que ses deux amis se tournaient autour, mais Sakura était trop butée pour le reconnaître et Itachi tenait trop à sa liberté pour céder à une quelconque forme d'engagement.

Itachi s'accouda sur la rambarde, les yeux rivés sur le quart de lune qui transcendait le ciel noir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir, répondit sérieusement Itachi. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit que des amis.

Naruto acquiesça en silence.

\- De toute façon, ma famille et moi quittons le pays à la fin de mes études. Ce sera plus simple pour s'oublier, enfin tu sais...

Le blond savait depuis bien longtemps que son ami était promis à un grand avenir dans la société de son père. Le projet était de délocaliser l'entreprise à l'étranger, et Itachi serait celui qui mènerait la situation à bien.

\- Et moi, tu m'oublieras pas, hein ? Fit Naruto, ironique, en collant son torse dans le dos de son ami.

Le voile de tristesse s'effaça rapidement des traits du visage d'Itachi, et il repoussa son ami en riant.

\- Dégage de là, rit-il, et Naruto partit à rire avec lui.

Ils laissèrent le silence les envahir quelques secondes, puis décidèrent de retourner dans l'appartement. A la surprise de son aîné, Sasuke semblait avoir relâché un peu sa garde et discutait avec un petit groupe. Il était ici le plus jeune, et Itachi avait eu peur qu'il ne s'ennuie durant cette fête. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas le cas alors il s'autorisa un sourire tendre.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était la quantité d'alcool dans laquelle Naruto avait noyé son verre. Celui-ci eut d'abord quelques remords, puis en voyant le plus jeune tenter de s'amuser, sa culpabilité s'envola. Alors d'un pas enchanté, il vint rejoindre la piste de danse où il attrapa la main de Sakura. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire. Il n'y avait entre eux ni malaise ni reproche, juste une amitié que Naruto protégerait à n'importe quel prix.

Les heures passaient et l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Certains dormaient déjà dans le canapé, alors les quelques rescapés partageaient une dernière cigarette sur la terrasse.

\- Je vais rentrer avec la fille de tout à l'heure, tu veux bien raccompagner Sasuke ? Demanda Itachi à son ami.

Naruto coula un regard discret à Sakura qui ne fit mine de rien.

\- Je peux rentrer tout seul, soupira Sasuke, je ne suis plus un gamin.

La baie vitrée s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Kiba, la tête embrumée à la fois par le sommeil et les vapeurs d'alcool. Sakura profita de l'occasion.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi, Kiba ?

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Naruto s'attarda sur Itachi dont le visage venait de se durcir. Cette petite guerre durait depuis des années entre eux, et à chaque fête, c'était la même histoire. Ils essayaient toujours de se faire du mal. Devant le malaise qui commençait à s'installer, il attrapa le bras de Sasuke et le tira avec lui vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- C'est sur mon chemin de toute façon, ne t'inquiètes pas Itachi. Salut, les gars !

Et sans laisser le temps à son cadet de réagir, il le tira gentiment vers l'entrée. Ils revêtirent chacun leur blouson et quittèrent le domicile de Kiba. Dehors, le froid vint leur mordre légèrement la peau mais ils marchèrent silencieusement durant quelques instants.

Alors qu'ils longeaient la rive du fleuve qui traversait la ville, Sasuke brisa le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Sakura et mon frère ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto eut un sourire doux.

\- Une bien longue histoire, crois-moi. Itachi ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

Sasuke fit un non de la tête. Le soleil se levait au loin, baignant l'eau d'une douce lumière orangée. Naruto observa quelques instants son cadet. Il était plus petit que lui d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au moins, et pour la première fois depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il le voyait différemment. Son visage semblait moins fermé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pour la première fois, il le voyait autrement que comme le petit frère de son ami.

\- Comment se passe le lycée, Sasuke ? Tu es aussi bon que ton frangin ?

Sa voix était rauque et douce, réellement intéressé.

\- Je m'ennuie, répondit Sasuke doucement. Tout est tellement si simple que je m'ennuie...

Le petit brun monta alors sur le petit talus de pierre le long de la rive, marchant en équilibre au bord de l'eau.

\- Tu as déjà eu cette impression, Naruto ?

Naruto lui lança un regard curieux, les mains dans les poches.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle où tu suis un chemin tellement tracé d'avance qu'au final, rien ne semble amusant ni même intéressant.

Les années étaient passées si vites, que Naruto fut surpris de la maturité de son cadet. Il n'avait plus en face de lui le gamin de quatorze ans qu'il avait connu. Au contraire, sa réflexion semblait bien trop blasée pour un jeune de son âge.

Il émit un petit rire, légèrement pris au dépourvu. Sa situation à lui était totalement opposée, pour lui pour qui chaque plaisir de la vie méritait d'être vécu. Pour lui qui,, à vingts-trois ans, ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait réellement faire de sa vie.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Au contraire, je ne sais pas trop vers où je vais.

Sasuke descendit du talus de pierre tandis que leur chemin se séparait de celui de la rivière. Il engouffra ses mains pâles à l'intérieur de son écharpe et souffla un bon coup.

\- Tu en as de la chance, je voudrais pouvoir être aussi naïf !

Eh ! S'offusqua Naruto en se tournant vivement vers lui.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, expliqua Sasuke. C'est plutôt un compliment.

Naruto planta son regard azuréen dans celui ébène du plus jeune.

\- Je t'apprendrais à profiter de la vie alors, sourit Naruto. Allez viens, ça caille !

Il attrapa la main de Sasuke et l'entraîna à sa suite dans de grandes enjambées à travers les rues de Konoha. La ville était déserte, dénuée de vie à cette heure aussi matinale. Ils courraient rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres pour Naruto qui s'amusait de cette situation. Il savait être quelqu'un d'inattendu et s'en amusait parfois. Car sans trop savoir pourquoi, il espérait tirer un peu de joie du visage de Sasuke.

A cette allure, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le domaine des Uchiwa. Naruto était venu à plusieurs reprises alors il ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'immensité du manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le grand portail de bois, Sasuke légèrement essoufflé. Et à son plus grand sourire, le blond vit un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Tu es dingue, Naruto, fit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Naruto, champion de boxe, n'eut aucun mal à réguler sa respiration rapidement. Il lui sourit alors fièrement.

\- Si tu veux apprécier ta vie Sasuke, commence par profiter des petits moments qui semblent sans importance !

Sur ces quelques mots, Naruto lui fit un signe de la main et commença à tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Mais la voix de son cadet l'arrêta.

\- Des moments... Comme celui-ci ?

Naruto se retourna et vit une expression sur le visage de Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas. Éclairé par la lumière du réverbère, les traits du plus jeune semblaient interrogateurs, presque perdus. Il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Comme celui-ci, oui.

Et alors qu'il allait de nouveau tourner les talons, Sasuke l'interrompit à nouveau.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Il se racla imperceptiblement la gorge. Toi et moi, je veux dire.

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Sasuke et lui ne se connaissaient pas si bien, mais après tout, il aimait se faire de nouveau amis et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Même si la démarche le surprenait venant du brun, il ne s'attarda pas dessus. Peut-être Sasuke était-il quelqu'un qui méritait d'être connu. Alors il lui tendit la main, le pouce levé vers le ciel.

\- Avec plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna et reprit définitivement son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Ce soir-là, Naruto ne vit pas le sourire tendre qui étirait les lèvres de son cadet.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la fête de Kiba, et la vie avait repris son cours habituel. Comme beaucoup de matin, Naruto était arrivé en retard ce jour-là. La tête encore embrumée de sommeil, il vint rejoindre son cercle d'amis sur le parvis de l'université, une cigarette entre les doigts.

\- Tu fumes trop, Naruto, l'agressa Sakura.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour se moquer d'elle et salua le reste de ses amis. Quelques conversations plus tard, l'heure était venue de rejoindre leur cours. Itachi et Naruto partageaient le même module de langues étrangères et se rendirent donc ensemble dans leur salle de classe.

Assis côte à côte, Naruto reçut un message auquel il répondit rapidement.

« Un ciné, ce soir ? Sasuke »

Naruto lança un regard à son ami et hésita à lui en parler. Mais sans qu'il ne sache vraiment, pourquoi, quelque chose l'en empêchait Depuis quelques jours, Sasuke et lui échangeaient quelques messages. Il n'y avait strictement rien de mal à cela mais il voulait garder cette relation pour lui, et séparer son amitié avec Itachi de celle qui la liait à son petit frère.

« Je viens te chercher pour 20h »

Le cours magistral commença et Naruto se perdit dans ses pensées. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, et si se trouver un petit boulot ne serait pas plus simple. Au moins, il gagnerait un peu d'argent et pourrait se trouver un appartement. Vivre avec ses parents avait de bon côtés, malheureusement aujourd'hui, il commençait à rêver d'indépendance. Mais son père continuait jour après jour à le pousser dans ses études.

Naruto souffla sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce qui attira l'attention de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto revint à la réalité et lui sourit bêtement.

\- Je m'ennuie. Je vais sécher cet après-midi je pense.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Lui demanda Itachi, les yeux emplis de reproches.

Le blond se contenta de hausser une épaule et de laisser son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Il irait certainement à la salle de boxe pour s'entraîner un peu.

A la pause déjeuner, Naruto mangea avec ses amis dans un petit restaurant pas loin du campus. Ils y passèrent un bon moment mais Naruto avait l'esprit ailleurs. Lui qui était d'un naturel si joyeux, il avait tendance à perdre un peu de son moral légendaire lorsqu'il pensait à son avenir. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, il camoufla ce sentiment derrière un masque et continua à raconter des âneries avec Kiba. Et comme il l'avait prévu, il partit s'entraîner le reste de l'après-midi à la salle de boxe.

Naruto gara sa voiture grise devant la maison de ses parents aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging gris et d'un débardeur blanc, il remonta l'allée de fleurs qui menait au porche, le front sillonnant encore de sueur. Il avait donné beaucoup lors de son entraînement, essayant comme d'habitude de repousser ses limites.

La boxe était la seule chose certaine dans sa vie. Il s'agissait d'une passion dans laquelle il avait baigné depuis tout petit. Ce sport était son défouloir, et le seul domaine dans lequel il tentait depuis toujours de progresser encore et encore. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se déchaussa dans l'entrée, il souffla longuement pour relâcher la pression de l'entraînement.

La femme de son père, Karine, une jolie brune au tempérament bien trempé, l'entendit rentrer et vint donc l'accueillir. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en le débarrassant de son blouson en cuir.

\- Bonne journée ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce, mais Naruto savait combien elle pouvait devenir dure lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

\- Crevante, sourit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ah, ne m'attendez pas pour dîner ce soir, je sors.

Elle lui fit un signe d'approbation tandis qu'il décollait quelques mèches blondes qui collaient à son front. Naruto passa devant la chambre de son petit frère, Konohamaru avant de rejoindre la sienne. Comme d'habitude, âgé de seize ans, celui-ci était occupé à jouer en réseau sur son ordinateur.

* * *

Naruto arriva pour vingt heures devant le domaine imposant des Uchiwa. Il gara cependant sa voiture quelques maisons plus loin, pour ne pas se faire voir d'Itachi ou de sa famille. C'était idiot, sans aucun doute.

Sasuke arriva et Naruto sortit de la voiture pour le saluer. Il lui sourit en lui serrant les mains avant de monter dans le véhicule. Ils discutèrent de quelques banalités sur le chemin du cinéma, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son cadet s'était parfumé. Une odeur agréable et qui lui plaisait.

\- Deux places pour le dernier Welligton, s'il vous plaît, demanda Naruto à la petite femme rondouillarde qui tenait le guichet.

Il baissa légèrement la tête pour regarder Sasuke.

\- Je t'invite !

Le brun voulut absolument payer sa part, mais Naruto ayant plus de force, il réussit à le retenir le temps que la transaction ne soit faite.

\- Idiot, maugréa Sasuke.

Naruto se mit à rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais tout de suite, il se sentit mal à l'aise de son geste : il ne connaissait pas très bien Sasuke. Il ne vit pas le rose qui imprégnait légèrement ses joues car celui-ci accéléra le pas vers la salle de cinéma.

Ils passèrent un bon moment devant le film et décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un bar pour terminer la soirée. Ils avaient pris une table en terrasse pour que Naruto puisse fumer, bien que le froid s'insufflait sous leurs vêtements. Sasuke jouait nerveusement avec son coca, faisant passer son verre d'une main à l'autre.

Naruto l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Se disant simplement que si Sasuke était nerveux, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas habitué aux sorties avec des amis. Il lui attrapa alors le poignet et lui intima gentiment de se calmer. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter de la soirée chez Kiba, des filles qui avaient succombé aux charmes des Uchiwa, mais aussi de leur petite course effrénée dans les rues de la ville.

Ce soir-là après le cinéma, Sasuke ne semblait plus avoir ce voile triste et résigné sur le visage. Il ressemblait à un adolescent normal avec qui l'on voulait devenir ami. Alors Naruto le regarda avoir quelques sourires sur les lèvres ainsi qu'un regard parfois malicieux, presque enfantin. Il découvrait une personne qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

\- Tu es tellement attachant, rit Naruto à l'une des anecdotes du plus jeune.

Les joues de Sasuke rosirent à nouveau et le blond vit qu'il chercha à changer de sujet.

\- Tu as des passions, Naruto ?

Celui-ci but une gorgée de sa bière avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, je fais de la boxe ! Depuis que je suis gamin.

Sasuke hocha de la tête, ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner, Naruto savait qu'il était plutôt bien bâti. Contrairement à Sasuke dont le corps était finement musclé, lui avait une carrure beaucoup plus importante. Les années d'entraînement avait fait tourner de nombreux regards féminins sur lui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Lui demanda son cadet. D'être amoché !

Naruto partit à rire.

\- C'est là le plus excitant ! L'adrénaline te permet de repousser tes limites et tu as toujours l'instinct de te protéger.

Sasuke hocha la tête, visiblement intéressé par les dires de son aîné.

\- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir à l'entraînement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Naruto ne sut jamais l'effet que ces quelques mots eurent sur son cadet.

Après leur verre, Naruto ramena Sasuke devant chez lui. Il gara la voiture toujours un peu plus loin. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien avec le plus jeune des Uchiwa, et malgré l'heure avancée, il n'avait pas envie de laisser la soirée se terminer. Tout semblait plus doux en sa compagnie. Comme s'il pouvait apaiser tous ses maux.

Naruto sortit de la voiture pour lui dire au-revoir. La brise fit virevolter ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il s'avançait vers son cadet pour le saluer. Mais alors qu'il allait lui serrer la main, Sasuke se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Qu... ?

Surpris, Naruto recula vivement. Ses doigts se posèrent machinalement sur sa joue, l'endroit même où Sasuke y avait déposé un baiser. Il déglutit difficilement, troublé, alors qu'il cherchait le regard du plus jeune qui semblait gêné.

\- Sasuke, je... il se racla la gorge. Je ne suis pas...

Il réussit enfin à capter le regard du plus jeune qui se planta dans le sien. Il semblait un peu perdu, anxieux. Alors Naruto souffla en laissant sa main retomber contre son corps. Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait fini dans cette situation, mais c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait avec un autre garçon. Tendu, il chercha des yeux quelque chose aux alentours qui aurait pu le sauver, mais il ne trouva aucune aide dans la lisière d'arbres qui bordait la rue des Uchiwa.

\- Ne cherche pas, Naruto, lui répondit Sasuke visiblement mal à l'aise. C'était juste... comme ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence tandis que la gêne était palpable. Mais Naruto finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je profite des moments, comme tu me l'as dit...

Naruto sentait son cœur battre étrangement dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit plutôt difficilement.

\- D'accord.

Lorsque Naruto s'allongea dans son lit cette nuit-là, il ne put empêcher ses doigts de venir toucher sa joue, comme si les lèvres de Sasuke l'avaient brûlé. Il se sentait terriblement troublé par la situation, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à un autre homme de cette façon mais pour autre chose aussi, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Il se sentait bizarrement heureux, mais aussi frustré et angoissé. Quoi qu'il en soit ce soir-là, la totalité de ses pensées allèrent vers Sasuke.

* * *

Hello ! Je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous se souviennent de moi étant donnée que j'ai quitté la communauté il y a quelques années !

Je pense avoir un peu rouillé au niveau de l'écriture alors j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette petite fiction sans prétention =)

Akanezora


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, le corps en nage. Une énième fois depuis le décès de sa mère, il avait encore rêvé d'elle. De ses longs cheveux roux qui virevoltaient au vent, de ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui le regardaient avec amour... Elle lui manquait encore terriblement, même bien des années plus tard. Sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, avait été une femme formidable de son vivant, et son absence semblait avoir dévasté bien plus que le cœur de ses proches. Comme si une partie d'eux-mêmes s'en était allée également ce jour-là.

Naruto souffla doucement dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il réalisait que son corps était trempé de sueur. Il décida donc de se lever, quelques mèches blondes collées à son front, et traversa le corridor qui menait aux escaliers. A pas de velours, il descendit les marches afin de ne pas réveiller sa famille. Mais lorsqu'il réussit à atteindre la cuisine, il sursauta lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette de son petit frère tapis dans l'ombre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota-t-il, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Tu m'as foutu les jetons !

Konohamaru ne put s'empêcher de rire, de ce ricanement espiègle que lui connaissait si bien Naruto.

\- Vingts-trois ans, un mètre quatre-vingts-cinq, musclé comme un gorille et pourtant si peureux ! Se moqua son petit-frère.

Cette boutade eut le don d'arracher un léger sourire à l'aîné. Naruto attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot central. Il but une gorgée directement au goulot, éclairé seulement par la faible lueur de lune qui filtrait à travers les stores. Son cadet reprit son activité, plongé dans son smartphone et fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants.

Ils n'étaient pas si proches tous les deux. Ils s'appréciaient, certes, mais Naruto n'arrivait pas au fond de lui à cesser de lui en vouloir. Parce que bien des années après le décès de sa mère, Naruto entendit une conversation qu'il savait confidentielle. Et pour cause, ses parents avaient divorcé lorsque son père avait mis une autre femme enceinte. Karine, la mère de Konohamaru, et désormais la nouvelle femme de son père.

L'aîné le regarda encore quelques instants, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés vers le ciel, ses yeux rieurs concentrés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Cette histoire avait presque dix-sept ans désormais, et pourtant Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser lorsqu'il le contemplait. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait que la grossesse de la maîtresse de son père avait conduit sa mère à un décès précoce. Il n'y avait rien de fondé, mais avec le recul, les événements s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres, tellement vite. Trop vite pour l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque.

Naruto but une nouvelle gorgée dans sa bouteille d'eau, pensif. Il ne tenait pas vraiment son père pour responsable, bien que l'adultère restait un sujet tabou aujourd'hui. Après tout, il était trop jeune auparavant pour se rendre réellement compte de la relation qu'entretenaient ses parents. Et Minato, son père, l'avait élevé du mieux qu'il avait pu sans jamais baisser les bras. Alors lorsque la rancœur se faisait un peu trop sentir, il préférait s'évader à la salle de boxe afin d'évacuer.

La famille recomposée avait aussi de bons côtés, bien qu'elle se soit formée dans le dos de sa mère. Il appréciait la femme de son père, qui s'était toujours bien occupée de lui, non sans une once de culpabilité pour la femme qui l'avait mis au mode. En revanche, dès lors que son regard se portait sur Konohamaru, il ne pouvait empêcher cette histoire de refaire surface dans son esprit. Personne ne savait qu'il était au courant pour l'adultère de son père, et Naruto se gardait bien de le dire. Toutes les familles avaient leurs histoires.

Un sourire triste vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère.

\- Qui est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ? Le questionna Konohamaru, un sourcil haussé.

Naruto lui sourit gentiment mais ne lui répondit pas. Son petit frère ne savait rien de tout cela, hormis qu'ils n'avaient pas la même mère. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être né, bien-sûr que non. Néanmoins le regarder réveillaient en lui quelques souvenirs douloureux, certains jours plus que d'autres.

\- Je vais faire un footing, annonça Naruto en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine.

\- En pleine nuit ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il enfila un pantalon de jogging et un pull, puis laissa échapper sa peine au cœur de la nuit sombre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut réveillé par les longues vibrations de son téléphone, resté échoué sur son matelas. La tête lourde de sommeil, il plissa douloureusement ses yeux céruléens tandis que la lumière du jour agressait sa rétine. Il soupira longuement, fatigué alors qu'il n'avait que peu dormi et tenta de se rendormir. Mais en vain, son smartphone ne cessait de vibrer entre les draps.

\- Oui ? Grogna-t-il dans le combiné.

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu dors encore !? S'écria la voix dans le téléphone. Tu déconnes, mec ! On t'attend tous pour aller se baigner chez les Uchiwa !

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il jetait un œil à son réveil. La voix de son ami Kiba aurait pu réveiller un mort tant il hurlait. Il se frotta le visage et se dit qu'il avait dormi très tard, et que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Lui qui espérait profiter de son week-end pour se reposer, c'était raté.

\- J'arrive, maugréa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Néanmoins, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain. Nu face au miroir, Naruto regarda son corps qui avait tant changé depuis quelques années. Il avait trouvé dans la boxe un exutoire à ses démons, une manière de ne plus penser à rien. Et au fil du temps, il avait vu ses muscles se développer, lui dessinant une silhouette athlétique qu'il savait attirante. Néanmoins, il n'en tirait aucune vanité, uniquement une satisfaction personnelle de voir ses objectifs se réaliser.

Il longea de ses doigts quelques cicatrices que lui avait laissé le sport de combat puis s'engouffra sous la douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il avait récupéré son entrain et sa gaîté naturelle. Alors il s'empressa de s'habiller, mangea une pomme en compagnie de son père dans la cuisine et prit le chemin de la demeure Uchiwa.

Sur le chemin, au volant de sa voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la soirée qu'il avait partagée avec Sasuke, le petit frère de son ami Itachi. Et du baiser qu'il lui avait laissé sur la joue. C'était une semaine plus tôt, et Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'il ne lui avait plus donner de nouvelle après cela. Il se sentait idiot car son cadet lui avait affirmé avoir fait ce geste sans aucune intention particulière, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire le contraire. Après tout, ce n'était pas une marque d'affection commune entre deux hommes.

Après quelques minutes, il se gara devant la grande bâtisse au portail noir. Il sonna comme à son habitude, espérant au fond de lui que Sasuke ne serait pas là. Il ne saurait pas comment agir devant lui, parce qu'à vrai dire, cela l'avait vraiment troublé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'à peine les grandes portes s'ouvrir devant lui, laissant apercevoir un long chemin de cailloux blancs. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et fut rapidement accueilli par son amie Sakura qui vint l'enlacer. Elle frémissait, mordue par le froid dans son joli manteau bleu.

\- Alors monsieur le retardataire ? Se moqua-t-elle. Panne de réveil ?

Naruto lui sourit, espiègle.

\- Et toi, tu t'es faite toute belle pour une journée piscine ! La taquina-t-il.

Sakura fit semblant de s'offusquer et lui administra une petite tape à l'arrière de crâne. Le blond connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour Itachi depuis bien longtemps. Il savait que malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître, le seul obstacle à leur couple n'était autre que le brun. Lui qui refusait tant de s'engager. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour la jeune femme, qui tentait toujours de dissimuler sa tristesse lorsque Itachi repartait avec une énième conquête après une soirée.

Les deux amis contournèrent donc la demeure par le jardin, habitués à rejoindre la serre où se trouvait la piscine chauffée. Leur petite bande se réunissait souvent là le week-end, afin de décompresser.

Tout le petit groupe était déjà sur place, et ils vinrent les saluer avec le sourire. Soulagé, Naruto constata que Sasuke n'était pas là. Après tout, rares étaient les moments où il se joignait à leur groupe, il avait plus souvent l'occasion de le voir lorsqu'il était seul avec Itachi. Alors détendu, Naruto se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements et de plonger dans la piscine.

\- La bombe atomique, Uzumaki Naruto, est arrivé ! Pour vous servir mesdames ! Cria Kiba de l'autre côté du bassin.

Le petit comité se mit à rire. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'ambiance était hilare et chacun vaqua très vite à ses occupations. Sakura et Ino se racontèrent leurs dernières aventures, tandis que les garçons s'éclaboussaient dans la piscine, tentant de ne pas noyer la timide Hinata dans leurs frasques.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement, et bientôt l'après-midi toucha à sa fin. Naruto s'était accoudé au rebord du bassin, discutant de sport avec Ino, elle-même championne d'athlétisme. A travers les vitres de la serre, l'on pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui déclinait tout doucement au loin. Le ciel d'automne laissait derrière lui quelques rais de lumière qui se couchaient dans les arbres orangés. C'était un spectacle magnifique, mais qui signifia aussi la fin de la baignade. En bon hôte, Itachi proposa de boire l'apéritif à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils se séchèrent et chacun prit une douche dans les nombreuses salles de bains de la résidence. Naruto ne fut pas surpris de voir Sakura et Itachi disparaître tous les deux. Tout le monde savait plus ou moins qu'ils se voyaient de manière occasionnelle, mais jamais pour une relation sérieuse. Et bien qu'il désapprouvait en connaissant les sentiments de la jeune femme, il ne se mêlait pas de cette histoire. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes, après tout.

La soirée débutait et Naruto s'éclipsa pour fumer une cigarette sur la grande terrasse. Il laissa vagabonder ses yeux azurs sur l'immensité du jardin et son gazon parfaitement tondu. Les Uchiwa était une famille vraiment puissante, leur père ayant fait fortune dans une entreprise qui vendait des nouvelles technologies aux forces armées. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait les lumières des lanternes et guirlandes qui éclairaient le sol fleuri. Il était bien loin du cadre dans lequel il avait grandi.

\- Naruto ? L'appela une voix derrière lui.

Il vit la baie vitrée se refermer sur la frêle silhouette de Sasuke. Dans la presque pénombre, il rencontra ses yeux onyx qui semblaient impassibles. Naruto laissa de la fumée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, mal à l'aise.

\- Hey, Sasuke...

Gêné, Naruto ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il voulut le contourner pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison, mais le plus jeune lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

\- Attends, Naruto, s'il-te-plaît.

Le blond déglutit alors qu'il faisait face à son cadet. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de fuir, mais cette situation le troublait terriblement. Les hommes, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, et il n'y avait rien à y ajouter.

\- Écoute, je sais que je t'ai mis mal à l'aise l'autre jour, mais on a tout de même passé une bonne soirée, non ?

Naruto tenta de déchiffrer le regard indescriptible que lui lançait le plus jeune, en vain. Il tira alors une bouffée sur sa cigarette, tentant de camoufler sa gêne. Les yeux de Sasuke le fixaient avec tellement d'insistance qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où poser les siens. Il l'observa un instant, aussi calme et tranquille qu'imperturbable. Il connaissait désormais plusieurs facettes à ce même visage. Quelque chose dans la personnalité de ce jeune homme l'intriguait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'était sympa, sourit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux ébènes qui lui faisaient face, mais Sasuke resta de marbre. Le moment était gênant, et pourtant l'intensité du regard qu'ils s'échangeaient le rendait unique. Unique, parce que le blond n'avait jamais vécu cela avec un autre homme. Il pouvait distinguer son visage blême illuminé par le clair de lune, ses quelques mèches brunes danser au gré de la brise. Mais rien ne l'intriguait plus que les deux orbes sombres posées sur lui.

\- Mais je ne suis pas gay, Sasuke... Désolé, ajouta-t-il pour mettre fin à leur échange.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire gêné, tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

\- J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas... On pourrait peut-être devenir amis ?

Naruto tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser. Cette conversation était définitivement gênant. Néanmoins il se posa réellement la question, à savoir si Sasuke n'attendrait pas toujours plus de lui. Mais son cadet possédait une personnalité si énigmatique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la découvrir un peu plus. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela.

\- Bien-sûr, lui sourit-il, le pouce en l'air pour lui montrer son enthousiasme. Mais plus de baiser sur la joue, hein ?!

Sasuke lui sourit en retour, amusé.

\- Plus de baiser sur la joue.

Naruto se détendit alors, finalement soulagé d'avoir mis les choses au clair entre eux. Sasuke n'avait jamais été un ami auparavant et pourtant, sans réellement en comprendre la raison, il se sentait heureux de le retrouver. Il l'observa une seconde, et malgré son impassibilité héritée du côté paternel de sa famille, le plus jeune semblait satisfait également.

\- Tu viens boire un coup avec nous ? Demanda le blond, désignant le salon d'un signe de tête.

\- Merci, mais je vais plutôt rester dans ma chambre pour terminer mes devoirs.

Naruto afficha une mine choquée.

\- C'est samedi soir, Sasuke !

Le petit brun croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment les grandes assemblées, mais si tu me proposes une virée en voiture, j'accepte volontiers.

L'aîné haussa un sourcil, surpris. Puis rapidement, il mesura le pour et contre tandis qu'il regardait ses amis s'amuser de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

\- Dans une heure devant ma voiture ? Proposa-t-il, ancrant à nouveau ses yeux céruléens dans ceux de son cadet.

\- Parfait.

Sur ce dernier échange, Naruto retourna à l'intérieur, non sans un dernier regard pour Sasuke. Il voyait déjà sa petite bande toute la semaine, c'était donc sans remord qu'il s'accordait le droit de connaître davantage un nouvel ami. Comme prévu, il but une dernière bière avec ses amis et prétexta une lourde fatigue pour s'éclipser. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que son ami Itachi sache la vérité. Pas pour le moment.

Il fuma une nouvelle cigarette en attendant Sasuke au coin de la rue, douta un instant qu'il viendrait réellement en voyant les minutes défiler. Mais le jeune homme finit par arriver, d'un pas détendu et les mains dans les poches. Ils se sourirent mutuellement tandis qu'il remarquait à quel point son cadet était plus petit que lui. Il lui arrivait aux épaules, tout au plus.

\- On y va ? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

Sasuke acquiesça et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Comme la fois dernière, Naruto remarqua l'odeur de son parfum qui n'était pas si déplaisante. Il démarra le moteur et commença à rouler, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure-ci et ils n'eurent aucun mal à quitter la périphérie de la petite ville. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement de la civilisation tandis qu'un vieux tube de rock jouait à la radio. Le plus jeune fredonnait du bout des lèvres, et cela n'échappa pas à Naruto.

\- Tu aimes ce genre de musique ?

Sasuke tourna son regard vers lui. Concentré sur la route, l'aîné ne le vit que du coin de l'œil.

\- Ma mère nous a donné tous ses vinyles, il y a quelques années.

Malgré lui, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il coula un regard amusé au plus jeune alors que celui-ci ne comprenait pas sa soudaine hilarité.

\- Ton frère n'a visiblement pas hérité des bons goûts musicaux de votre mère !

Le brun le suivit discrètement dans son rire.

\- Il en faut bien un pour rattraper le niveau de la famille !

Naruto rit de plus belle, de ce rire franc et gai qui faisait tout son charme. Ils se tapèrent spontanément dans la main, totalement en accord sur les mauvais goûts d'Itachi et à ce moment-là, une complicité nouvelle sembla naître entre eux. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis bien des années déjà.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline et Naruto gara la voiture au bout du chemin de terre. Instinctivement, il avait conduit jusqu'à un endroit où il avait pris l'habitude de courir les soirs d'été. En descendant du véhicule, il vit les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandir et l'expression de son visage s'époustoufler.

\- Niveau romantisme, tu pouvais pas faire mieux, se moqua Sasuke.

Le plus âgé s'amusa de cette remarque alors qu'il laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur la vallée. Au loin, les lumières de Konoha brillaient dans la nuit noire. La colline était restée sauvage, comme épargnée par la marque de l'Homme. Et à cette hauteur, il n'y avait que le silence pour les entourer.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, l'un à côté de l'autre et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. De la passion de Sasuke pour la musique, par exemple. A un moment de la soirée, Naruto se sentit heureux d'avoir choisi de passer du temps avec son cadet. Il le trouvait véritablement intéressant et fut étonné devant tant de maturité.

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Sasuke se passionnait pour beaucoup de domaines. Des activités qui se pratiquaient uniquement seul. Toutes, sans exception et cela semblait lui convenir parfaitement. Il était une personne à part, qui ne ressentait pas le besoin d'exister à travers les autres. Il y décela une petite facette hautaine lorsqu'il lui parla de sa facilité d'apprentissage et de l'ennui qui en découlait souvent, mais cela ne l'amusa que davantage. En revanche, au-delà des apparences, il se demanda si le plus jeune ne portait pas le douloureux poids d'une solitude trop oppressante. Comme celle d'un enfant qui vivait dans l'ombre de son aîné.

Cependant, il ne posa pas la question : ils n'étaient pas si proches. Et pourtant lorsqu'il vit Sasuke frémir sous la brise automnale, il eut le réflexe irréfléchi d'ôter son blouson en cuir et de le lui céder. D'un geste maladroit, certes, mais d'une spontanéité sans égale. Il vit les joues de son cadet s'empourprer légèrement dans la pénombre et il se racla alors la gorge, gêné. Le naturel avec lequel il avait réagi le surprenait lui-même, car il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela avec Kiba ou Itachi.

C'était peut-être la fragilité évidente de Sasuke ou la vue splendide sur la vallée qui le poussait malgré lui à agir comme il l'aurait fait avec une fille, et cela le tracassait. Il ne se reconnaissait pas et cela faisait poindre l'ombre d'un malaise en lui. La gêne persistait, mais le petit brun tenta de lui sourire gentiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-il, comme absorbé par le regard azur de Naruto.

Celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer le plus jeune. Il cherchait à déceler le fond de ses pensées, peut-être un peu par crainte qu'il ne le juge. Son visage était si fin, ses traits si doux qu'il aurait pu ressembler à une jeune femme. Perdu dans ses songes, il fut ramener à la réalité lorsque Sasuke enfila sa veste sans un mot. L'étrangeté de la situation le troublait énormément.

L'air de rien et les yeux tournés vers le ciel étoilé, Sasuke entama de fredonner une chanson du bout des lèvres. Timidement d'abord, puis rapidement, sa voix légèrement rauque trancha dans le silence de la nuit. Sa voix était plus aiguë que la sienne, à la fois douce et forte et Naruto fut surpris par le talent inattendu qu'il découvrit à ce moment-là.

L'air était mélancolique et les paroles emplies de nostalgie, mais le blond se sentit rapidement plus détendu. Il se laissa alors aller, le dos reposant dans l'herbe fraîche et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus que la voix de Sasuke et la douceur qui s'en dégageait. Juste ce sentiment de quiétude absolue qui s'insufflait en lui.

Et lorsque les dernières vibrations de sa voix se turent dans la nuit noire, Naruto rouvrit les yeux, apaisé. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard, et les quelques secondes de silence furent bien vite remplacées par un rire complice.

Définitivement, Sasuke était une personne à part.

\- C'était... wouah ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Naruto, mais on me le dit tous les jours !

Le plus âgé repartit à rire, et le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule, complice. Leur proximité n'était plus dérangeante.

Ils reprirent naturellement le fil de leur discussion, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Les heures défilèrent rapidement alors qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître dans ce si bel endroit. Et lorsque les coups de six heures du matin sonnèrent, ils décidèrent de regagner le chemin de la ville, laissant derrière eux le spectre d'une relation naissante.

\- Tu ne devais pas m'inviter à l'un de tes entraînements de boxe ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto se gara devant la grande demeure Uchiwa.

\- J'en ai un demain matin, si tu veux venir.

Le plus jeune se moqua en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient _déjà_ demain matin.

\- Tu passes me chercher ?

Naruto acquiesça avec plaisir.

\- Sois à l'heure ! Le mit en garde le plus âgé. Et avec le sourire !

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire, et Sasuke quitta la voiture pour rentrer chez lui. En rentrant chez ses parents, Naruto souffla lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne dormirait pas plus d'une ou deux heures. Il prit tout de même le temps de prendre une douche sans faire de bruit avant de rejoindre son lit. De toute façon, il était habitué à peu dormir. Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, confortablement installé entre ses draps, il sentit son téléphone vibrer sous son oreiller.

« _Merci pour ta veste_. _Sasuke_. »

En repensant à la gêne de ce moment, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement alors qu'il plaquait une main sur son visage. Sasuke le faisait agir comme un idiot.

Les pensées tournées vers son nouvel ami, il finit par trouver le sommeil, serein.

* * *

A peine quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie stridente de son réveil le tira de ses songes. La tête embrumée de sommeil, il se leva malgré tout car il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde un entraînement de boxe. Il se prépara donc à la hâte, jeta sur une épaule son sac de sport et s'octroya le temps de boire un café avec ses parents.

Autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine, ses parents discutaient sommairement. Son père buvait un café en lisant la page des sports du journal de la région tandis que Karine préparait le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu as entraînement ? Demanda Minato en relevant la tête du journal. Tu es bien matinal.

\- Exceptionnellement, oui, confirma Naruto en se faisant couler un café. Tu me gardes des crêpes, Karine ?

La petite brune au fort caractère ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle réajusta son pull qui glissait inlassablement sur son épaule et lui chuchota qu'elle lui laisserait une assiette rien que pour lui. Un clin d'œil et un sourire plus tard, Naruto grimpait déjà dans sa voiture. Les moments en famille devenaient rares avec le temps. Il vivait toujours chez ses parents et pourtant entre ses études, ses amis, ses conquêtes et la boxe, il ne partageait plus vraiment le quotidien avec eux. Peut-être était-ce cela, grandir.

Les yeux tirés de fatigue, il se dirigea vers chez Sasuke, qui habitait quelques rues plus au nord. Il attendit quelques minutes et le vit finalement arriver dans la douce lumière du matin, les cheveux dansant dans la brise d'automne. Il semblait fatigué et pourtant, la douceur de son visage n'en était que plus soulignée. Malgré le peu d'heure de sommeil, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que son cadet portait sa veste en cuir, bien trop grande pour lui. Et lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la voiture, il se sentit heureux d'échanger un regard complice avec lui.

Comme s'ils se confirmaient que leur nouvel intérêt l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas disparu au lever du soleil.

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! L'histoire démarre tout doucement et le décor se met en place. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, c'est toujours constructif !

Je tiens à vous remercier toutes pour vos charmantes reviews et je suis ravie de constater que certaines d'entre vous qui me suivaient déjà à l'époque sont toujours présentes. Je tiens particulièrement à te remercier Tchoupi si tu passes par ici, car tes commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir ! D'autant plus après toutes ces années.

Je vous présente également mes excuses pour mon rythme de parution qui je sais est décevant pour vous, malheureusement j'ai un boulot vraiment prenant et même si j'admire énormément celles d'entre vous qui arrivent à jongler entre leur boulot, leurs activités et l'écriture, moi j'ai beaucoup de mal. Alors j'écris lorsque j'ai de grosses vagues d'inspiration.

A très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Ce matin-là, au loin, le soleil commençait seulement à se lever. L'aube pointait doucement le bout de son nez en haut de la colline, illuminant d'une douce lumière orangée les villages qui se réveillaient peu à peu dans la vallée. La brise était mordante, presque glaciale tandis que l'obscurité d'une nuit froide se dissipait peu à peu. La saison automnale était déjà bien entamée désormais, en ce début de mois de Novembre. Quelques feuilles rougeâtres virevoltaient au gré du vent laissant planer sur cette étendue sauvage, un léger parfum de magie.

L'une d'entre elles vint terminer sa course folle aux pieds de Naruto, dos au vent et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. C'était son spectacle favori. Il n'était pourtant que huit heures du matin et pourtant, il appréciait cette incroyable sensation qui lui donnait l'impression de dominer le monde. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui, hormis cette vue époustouflante. Le jeune homme terminait ses étirements alors qu'il avait couru du village jusqu'ici. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient dans la brise tandis ses yeux céruléens se perdaient en contemplation. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, à cette hauteur. Et Naruto sentait qu'il pouvait être lui-même ici, libéré de ses responsabilités.

Lorsque le soleil eut totalement terminé de dissiper l'obscurité, il se résigna à rebrousser chemin. Ses cours à l'université commençaient dans moins de deux heures, et état donnée l'état de son dossier scolaire : il ne pouvait se permettre de les rater une nouvelle fois. Alors il repartit en petites foulées jusqu'au chemin de terre dans le but de regagner Konoha. Instinctivement, il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé ici-même avec Sasuke, deux semaines plus tôt. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que ce moment privilégié lui revenait en mémoire.

Naruto accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il arriva en bas de la colline, le cou mordu par le froid. Il s'était pourtant couvert d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un pull en coton, mais cela ne suffisait vraisemblablement pas à s'armer contre les températures de cette fin d'année. Il atteignit le bord de la route où il prit la mesure de courir derrière la barrière de sécurité pour atteindre le village à quelques kilomètres plus loin en contrebas. Et alors qu'il voyait la tour du clocher se rapprocher de plus en plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son nouvel ami.

Sasuke était véritablement une personne incroyable. Et malgré les cinq années qui les séparaient, Naruto trouvait en lui un intérêt incroyable. Comme une attraction pour sa personnalité qu'il était le seul à ressentir. C'était assez impressionnant pour Naruto qui n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti cela à l'égard de qui que ce soit auparavant. Des amis pourtant, il en avait. Si son enfance avait été pavée de solitude, il n'en restait plus qu'un vague souvenir depuis qu'il avait passé l'adolescence. Au lycée, son corps s'était mis à changer alors qu'il avait commencé le sport à haut niveau et avec cela, sa confiance en lui s'était développée naturellement. Très vite devenu populaire, il s'était rapidement entouré, de Sakura et Kiba notamment, ses meilleurs amis. Malgré cela aujourd'hui, sa relation avec Sasuke n'avait rien de comparable avec tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

C'était nouveau... et pourtant si fort.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant l'entrée du village de Konoha, mais ses pensées restaient bloquées sur Sasuke. C'était différent d'avec ses autres amis, mais Naruto savait qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils apprenaient encore à se connaître, mais l'évidence semblait être qu'ils se soient toujours connus. Il n'y avait rien de malsain dans leur relation seulement quelque chose d'inexplicable.

A l'entrée de la petite ville, Naruto s'arrêta dans un café afin d'en prendre un à emporter. En poussant la porte grinçante de la petite échoppe, il se décida à en ramener pour toute sa famille qui devait certainement se préparer à démarrer la journée. Ses deux grandes orbes bleues s'arrêtèrent sur le vieux monsieur qui tenait la boutique, presque avachi derrière le comptoir. L'endroit semblait tranquille, un peu vintage avec les nombreux fauteuils en cuir marron. Il trouva un charme ancien à cet endroit qui semblait pourtant déserté de tout client.

\- Je peux t'aider, mon garçon ? Demanda le vieil homme.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto. Trois grands cafés et un latté, s'il-vous-plaît.

Ses pensées se perdirent tandis que l'homme au ventre rebondi s'affairait à préparer sa commande. Le petit café semblait tellement abandonné qu'il crut voir quelques traces de poussières sur les tables blanches de la salle. Le soleil, désormais haut dans le ciel, filtrait à travers la vitrine et mettait en valeur le vieux parquet en chêne qui habillait le sol. La tranquillité du lieu lui donna cette sensation de sécurité, comme protégé de l'agitation de la ville. Comme un havre de paix où rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Alors lorsque l'homme bedonnant lui tendit sa commande par-dessus le comptoir, Naruto se promit de revenir ici.

Il termina de rentrer chez lui, en marchant cette fois-ci. Quelques habitants commençaient déjà à partir pour le travail, pour certains hommes une mallette à la main et un complet noir sur les épaules. Et Naruto soupira. Par-dessus tout, il avait peur de terminer de cette façon. Lui qui ne rentrait dans aucune case, il ne voyait pas son avenir ainsi : enfermé dans une cage, soumis à un quotidien ennuyeux et qu'il n'aurait pas choisi.

Le problème cependant, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir. Il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour, persuadé que la vie ne valait la peine d'être vécue que de cette façon uniquement. Alors qu'il croisait le regard d'une jeune femme habillée en tailleur, il se souvint de cette hargne avec laquelle il avait voulu, autrefois, faire de la boxe son métier. Mais son père l'avait poussé dans ses études, lui répétant inlassablement que la boxe était un loisir et non une source de revenus. Bien malgré lui, il avait fini par y croire.

Ne pas savoir vers quel chemin s'engager était un poids de tous les instants, d'autant plus du haut de ses vingt-trois ans. Tous ses amis à l'université savaient déjà ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur vie, alourdissant sans le vouloir le fardeau sur ses propres épaules. Il se sentait comme coincé dans l'adolescence, et même s'il arrivait toujours à profiter des bons moments que lui offrait la vie, cela pesait de plus en plus sur lui.

Naruto poussa doucement la porte d'entrée de chez ses parents et vint déposer la commande de cafés sur l'îlot central de la cuisine où était attablée sa famille. Il fut accueilli par des remerciements enthousiastes tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec eux. Karine lui sourit en lui tendant une assiette remplie de pancakes, et il lui sourit en retour, chassant au plus loin dans son esprit les idées sombres concernant son avenir.

\- Tu es parti courir ? Demanda Minato en dégustant son café. Tu es très rigoureux sur l'entraînement, en ce moment.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, Naruto le savait bien. Bien que son père soit persuadé que la boxe n'était pas un métier, il l'avait toujours encouragé à s'améliorer dans cette voie. Être bon dans un domaine était primordial, et il se sentait toujours profondément aimé lorsque le regard bleu de Minato se posait sur lui avec fierté. Le sport les avait beaucoup rapproché tous les deux. Il enfourna une bouchée de pancake dans sa bouche alors qu'il entreprenait de lui répondre.

\- Oui, j'ai une compétition à la fin du mois. Il faut que je monte d'une catégorie.

Konohamaru leva les yeux au ciel alors que la conversation tournait une fois de plus autour de son frère aîné. Il avalait son petit-déjeuner silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Mais Naruto capta son mécontentement et se permit de l'interroger.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu lèves les yeux ? Le questionna-t-il un peu sèchement. Tu peux toujours finir ton petit-déjeuner ailleurs si je t'insupporte.

Comme depuis toujours Naruto avait réagi au quart de tour. C'était l'un des traits dominant de son caractère, certes, mais d'autant plus lorsque que cela concernait son petit-frère. Malgré lui, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que sa naissance soit à l'origine de la séparation de ses parents. Et peut-être même du décès de sa mère. Konohamaru baissa l'écran de son téléphone et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put lui adresser. Il avait toujours senti l'animosité de son aîné à son égard, il était donc devenu normal qu'il la lui rende. C'était devenu naturel, pour la plupart du temps.

\- Ca suffit les garçons, les rappela Karine à l'ordre. Bois ton latté Kono, et prépares-toi pour l'école.

Le jeune garçon soupira au dessus de son assiette alors qu'il se résignait à obéir à sa mère. Ne jamais la mettre en colère de bon matin, telle était la règle élémentaire de survie au sein de la maison familiale. Il lança néanmoins un regard à Naruto, empli d'amertume et de ressentiments.

L'aîné de la famille sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jogging alors qu'il semblait avoir reçu un message. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il voyait le nom de Sasuke s'afficher sur l'écran.

« _L'entraînement était bon ?_ »

Instantanément, il sembla oublier la présence de Konohamaru, qui observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il répondit à son message avec attention, en buvant son café. Depuis deux semaines, ils avaient pris quelques habitudes ensemble. Dont celle de s'échanger des messages une bonne partie de la journée. Ils se racontaient des choses importantes, ou non. Ils se parlaient parfois seulement pour le plaisir de se parler. Et chaque fois, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il lui répondait.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un con ? Demanda Konohamaru, un sourcil haussé par-dessus ses yeux marrons.T'as une copine ou quoi ?

Naruto faillit recracher sa gorgée de café.

\- Konohamaru, ton langage ! Cria Karine, dont les beaux yeux bruns semblaient s'être obscurcis.

Le jeune homme souffla sous le rappel à l'ordre.

\- Non mais regardez-le, se défendit-il en pointant Naruto du menton. Il sourit tout le temps devant son téléphone depuis quelques temps !

Minato se mit à rire devant la remarque du plus jeune de ses fils.

\- C'est vrai ça, affirma-t-il. Tu as une copine ?

Naruto piqua un fard au beau milieu de la cuisine. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, il n'avait jamais présenté personne à ses parents. Des petites-amies pourtant, il en avait eu à la pelle. Mais il ne s'était jamais engagé sérieusement avec aucune d'entre elles, prenant simplement ce qu'il y avait à prendre et laissant le reste aux autres. Depuis toujours, il avait cette peur évidente de l'engament qui l'avait toujours empêché de s'épanouir dans une relation sérieuse. Alors il comprenait le questionnement de ses parents à ce sujet. Cependant, il s'agissait seulement des messages de Sasuke, et cela lui parut tellement absurde qu'il se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- N'importe quoi !

Mais inconsciemment, Naruto verrouilla l'écran de son téléphone qu'il avait laissé posé sur la table et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche, là où personne ne pouvait voir son interlocuteur.

Karine lui sourit gentiment, lui intimant qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui pour rencontrer la personne qui lui donnerait envie de s'engager sérieusement. Naruto la toisa un instant, les yeux plongés dans ses deux orbes brunes. Cette femme l'aimait sincèrement et il n'en avait jamais douté. Elle l'avait élevé comme un fils, mettant un point d'honneur à assister à toutes ses rentrées scolaires, le veillant même lorsqu'il était malade. Il observa son visage doux, son teint légèrement halé. C'était une belle femme, et même si elle avait pris la place de sa mère dans le cœur de Minato, il avait énormément d'affection pour elle.

Ils finirent donc leur petit-déjeuner calmement avant que chacun ne se prépare à sa journée de travail.

* * *

En arrivant sur la parvis de l'université ce matin-là, une cigarette au coin des lèvres comme à son habitude, Naruto fut accueilli par son amie Sakura. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue alors qu'ils partirent s'abriter dans les cages d'escalier, une averse s'étant déclenchée au dessus du village. Ils attendirent Itachi quelques minutes tout en discutant puis se rendirent tous les trois au cours d'économie qu'ils avaient en commun.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'installa entre eux deux. Quelque part, Naruto se sentait soulagé par cette organisation, car Itachi ne savait toujours pas qu'il côtoyait son petit-frère. Et bien qu'ils ne fassent rien de mal tous les deux, il n'avait toujours aucune envie de lui faire part de leur amitié si spéciale.

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche, et ses yeux bleus s'attendrirent devant le message de Sasuke.

« _On se voit toujours ce soir ?_ »

Naruto sourit alors que ses deux amis continuaient de suivre le cours magistral. Il répondit sous son pupitre, discrètement.

« _Rejoins-moi devant la FAC._ »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto sursauta alors que la voix de son amie le ramenait à la réalité.

\- T'es tout le temps sur ton téléphone, en ce moment, chuchota Sakura. Tu serais pas amoureux toi ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, taquine. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que décidément aujourd'hui, tout le monde l'embêterait avec ça. Il se racla la gorge tandis qu'il voyait les yeux curieux d'Itachi se tourner vers eux.

\- C'est vrai, argua ce dernier. Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Naruto se sentit piquer à vif. Son attitude avec Sasuke rappelait-il réellement celui d'un homme amoureux ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments amoureux. La seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est que leur relation était incomparable.

\- Pas du tout, se défendit le blond. Je ne peux pas parler avec des potes par message ?

Itachi sembla convaincu, mais le regard de Sakura s'attarda sur lui. Les deux émeraudes le fixaient, sceptiques. Certainement le connaissait-elle trop bien pour se laisser berner. Elle releva ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête dans un geste lent, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle faisait partie de ces jeunes femmes, simples mais jolies. Dotée d'une grâce dans pareille, elle faisait fondre des cœurs depuis plusieurs années déjà. Le seul à lui résister aujourd'hui était Uchiwa Itachi.

\- On en reparlera, lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Tu te dois de tout dire à ta meilleure amie.

Naruto pouffa alors qu'ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il ne voyait plus sa vie sans elle, désormais. Sakura connaissait la plupart de ses secrets, certains presque même inavouables. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait laissé tomber. Il la considérait comme sa propre petite-soeur, à ne pas en douter. Son amitié lui était indispensable.

Le cours passa doucement, ainsi que la journée. Naruto s'ennuyait profondément à l'université, comme s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Au fond de lui, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : celle de voir Sasuke à la sortie des cours. Et ce moment arriva après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, à l'arrière de l'université. Son cadet monta dans sa voiture, trempé jusqu'aux os alors qu'il avait traversé la ville à pieds pour le rejoindre.

Naruto se mit à rire en le voyant ainsi, ses mèches brunes lui collant aux visages et ses habits imbibés d'eau.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, rit-il en désignant ses vêtements. Je serais venu te chercher au lycée !

Sasuke bougonna alors qu'il subissait la sensation désagréable d'être trempé.

\- Hilarant Naruto, maugréa-t-il un peu sèchement. Hilarant.

Naruto rit de plus belle alors qu'il observait le visage du blond se refermer. Là où certains auraient vu une froideur sans pareille, le blond n'y vit qu'une moue boudeuse qui l'amusait beaucoup. La vie sociale de Sasuke semblait pâtir de cette attitude parfois hautaine, mais le plus âgé arrivait à voir au-delà de cette carapace. Le brun était une énigme, certes, ses yeux noirs laissaient entrevoir une profondeur d'âme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Inlassablement, la personnalité si complexe du plus jeune lui donnait envie de le découvrir davantage.

\- Je pense que c'est mort pour le ciné, râla Sasuke, tentant désespérément de sécher son visage avec ses manches. Je vais mourir de froid !

\- Oh, chochotte, se moqua Naruto en rigolant.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, qui ne fit que redoubler le rire de son aîné.

On peut aller chez moi, proposa Naruto. Il n'y a que mon petit-frère, on aura qu'à regarder un film dans ma chambre ! Et tu pourras m'emprunter des vêtements secs, au moins.

D'un commun accord, ils changèrent donc leurs plans et prirent la direction de la maison du blond. Sur la route, Naruto constata que l'averse ne cessait pas, dehors. L'orage était puissant et l'on entendait le tonnerre gronder au loin. Ils arrivèrent chez lui où ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, tous deux trempés de la tête aux pieds.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte d'entrée, ils croisèrent Konohamaru qui avait invité des copains pour la soirée. Et Naruto crut remarquer le regard de Sasuke qui s'attardait sur lui. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et intima à son cadet de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Demanda Naruto en fouillant dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements secs.

Sasuke acquiesça, l'air un peu ailleurs.

Naruto lui montra la salle de bain, et ils prirent une douche chaude chacun leur tour. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans la chambre, transformant le lit en canapé et entreprirent de regarder un film d'action. Et un film en entraînant un autre, ils passèrent la soirée devant l'écran, avachis. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour passer une bonne soirée tous les deux, le simple fait d'être ensemble suffisait à les contenter. C'était une chose que Naruto ne connaissait pas, lui qui passait le plus clair de temps à babiller joyeusement. Mais la présence de Sasuke avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Il se fait tard, remarqua Sasuke après un énième film. Je vais rentrer.

Naruto regarda paresseusement sa montre, puis jeta un œil à la pluie torrentielle qui tapait contre le velux. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et il n'avait pas forcément envie de ressortir pour raccompagner son ami.

\- Dors ici si tu veux, proposa-t-il alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans les deux iris noires. Je te ramènerai demain matin.

Sasuke le dévisagea un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

\- Si Itachi savait, murmura-t-il...

Naruto pouffa de rire alors qu'une étincelle amusée brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

\- On ne fait rien de mal.

Le blond entreprit alors de remettre les couvertures en place afin qu'ils puissent s'allonger confortablement. Il s'amusa de la vision de Sasuke, vêtu dans ses vêtements bien trop grands pour lui et lui intima de se coucher près de lui. Ils discutèrent brièvement et finirent par s'endormir, épuisés de leur journée respective.

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, Naruto se réveilla, le corps en sueur et la respiration haletante. La pénombre n'était qu'à peine transpercée par un rayon de lune, et il se leva à tâtons pour ne pas alarmer Sasuke qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et remonta aussitôt, regagnant le lit sans un bruit. Il retira son t-shirt et son jogging, habitué à ne dormir qu'en caleçon. Les sueurs nocturnes lui arrivaient régulièrement, victime d'un sommeil agité. Et alors qu'il allait se rendormir, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

\- Naruto ?

Le blond manqua de sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et peina à apercevoir le visage de Sasuke dans la nuit. Il distingua ses orbes brunes qui semblaient le regarder en silence.

\- Hm ?

Sasuke s'étira légèrement entre les draps, la mine endormie.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Naruto lui sourit malgré la pénombre, et il ne sut même pas si le brun le vit.

\- Tout va bien, rendors-toi.

Ils murmuraient tous les deux, comme si la nuit noire rendait le moment intime. Ils étaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre, dans le lit double de Naruto. Ce dernier observa son cadet, éclairé faiblement par le clair de lune. Dehors, la pluie semblait avoir cessé de battre.

\- Au fait, Naruto, murmura le brun, Konohamaru, c'est ton petit frère ?

Surprit par la question, Naruto acquiesça en silence.

\- Enfin, nous n'avons pas la même mère, précisa-t-il. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sasuke haussa une épaule alors qu'il se raclait la gorge. Il sembla rajuster son t-shirt trop grand qui s'était enroulé autour de son corps si mince.

\- Comme ça, je le croise souvent au lycée.

Naruto ne comprenait pas trop pour quelle raison son cadet lui posait des questions à propos de son frère, mais il ne chercha pas forcément à en savoir davantage. Sous les draps leurs doigts se frôlèrent imperceptiblement, mais la proximité entre eux ne semblait être qu'un détail.

\- T'as chaud ? Demanda Sasuke en remarquant le torse nu de son aîné.

\- Ouais... souffla Naruto. Ça m'arrive souvent, la nuit.

Le plus jeune ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné, comme captivé par l'immense océan azuréen qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Naruto déglutit alors que la conversation prenait une tournure intime pour lui.

\- Ça m'arrive...

Ses agitations nocturnes, il n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant. A vrai dire, il en avait un peu honte, se sentant comme un gamin qui avait peur du noir. C'était pour lui un sujet très personnel et même si cela arrivait de manière ponctuelle, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement, de l'autre côté du matelas. Et ce sourire particulièrement doux, Naruto le capta malgré la pénombre. Son vis-à-vis possédait véritablement une douceur candide derrière son imperturbable façade. Alors, touché, le blond lui rendit son rictus. Le plus jeune semblait chercher à le connaître, réellement.

\- N'aies pas peur des monstres, Naruto, argua Sasuke, moqueur. Je te protégerais !

Le blond éclata de rire, fendant le silence intime de la nuit.

\- J'attends de voir ça, brindille, répondit-il en donnant un petit coup au brun sous les draps.

Ce geste sembla déclarer le début d'une petite guerre entre eux, à celui qui donnerait le plus gros coup de polochon à l'autre. Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin lorsque leurs éclats de rires retentirent dans la chambre baignée d'obscurité. Tels deux enfants, ils se battirent et se débattirent, le corps coincé entre les couvertures. Et pendant quelques instants, chacun retrouva une part d'innocence.

Alors lorsque, épuisés, ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler, leurs yeux se retrouvèrent pour un dernier regard. Et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux.

* * *

Le dimanche soir, Naruto poussa un soupir alors qu'il laissait vagabonder ses orbes bleues sur l'orage qui tonnait contre les baies vitrées de la salle à manger. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tout le week-end. Avec une profonde lassitude, il avalait son souper, peu motivé à l'idée de retourner à l'université. Une nouvelle semaine allait démarrer, une qui ressemblerait sans nul doute à toutes les autres alors qu'ils s'approchaient doucement de la fraîcheur de l'Hiver.

La tête ailleurs, il triait ses légumes dans son assiette sans trop y faire attention. Cette période de l'année était déprimante, pour lui qui était si bon vivant. Il aimait les chaleurs estivales, les fêtes au bord de la piscine et les nouvelles rencontres.

Les nouvelles rencontres...

Il eut une pensée pour Sasuke qui le fit sourire. Il appréciait véritablement ce garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Naruto ? Questionna sa tante, de l'autre côté de la grande table.

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux distraits vers la femme qui venait de parler. Il toisa ses pupilles marrons, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et ne put empêcher un rougissement alors qu'il dévia sans le vouloir vers sa poitrine imposante.

Cette femme était la sœur aînée de Minato, et Naruto n'avait jamais caché la grande affection qu'il lui portait. Il avait même vécu chez elle quelques temps, lors du divorce de ses parents. Et il en gardait le souvenir d'une relation très complice.

\- Laisse tomber tata, il est amoureux en ce moment, lâcha Konohamaru qui prenait siège en face de lui.

Naruto haussa un sourcil dans sa direction alors que sa paupière commençait à tressauter. Mais en tant qu'aîné, il prit sur lui pour garder son calme.

\- Ferme-la, Konohamaru, répondit-il sèchement avant de s'adresser à sa tante. Rien de spécial, je repensais à quelque chose.

En bout de table, Minato reposa son verre de vin.

\- Sois poli, Naruto.

Le blond fusilla son petit frère du regard. Mais celui-ci semblait d'humeur à vouloir l'énerver, car il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Une fille, encore... continua Konohamaru, un sourire carnassier collé sur son visage. Mais la baltringue de mon lycée, quand même, Naruto, t'aurais pu éviter !

Ni une ni deux, Naruto vit rouge alors que le père des deux garçons manquait de s'étouffer avec un morceau de poisson.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit !? Cria l'aîné en se levant, furieux.

Assise à côté de lui, Karine s'interposa immédiatement en attrapant Naruto par les épaules. Elle lui ordonna de se calmer et fit taire le plus jeune des deux d'un regard glacial.

\- C'est quoi encore, cette histoire ? Demanda Minato, les yeux vacants entre ses deux fils. Naruto ?

Naruto se rassit, les poings serrés.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Se défendit-il.

Il repoussa son assiette et croisa les bras sur son torse. Au fond de lui, il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Les sous-entendus sur une prétendue relation avec Sasuke, ou bien les termes irrespectueux par lesquels son imbécile de frère avait qualifié son ami. Ou peut-être un peu des deux.

\- Je vois que c'est toujours aussi animé chez vous, commenta Tsunade, sarcastique.

Karine lui coula un regard sur sa belle soeur avant de le reporter à nouveau sur les deux garçons qui se lançaient des éclairs. Naruto semblait vraiment en colère.

En colère... et c'était un euphémisme.

Alors que le repas reprenait tout juste son cours, le téléphone de Naruto vibra bruyamment au milieu de la table. Il était posé juste à côté de son verre de vin, entre Konohamaru et lui. Et instinctivement, il porta ses yeux sur son petit frère. Le temps sembla se figer une seconde avant que le petit brun ne laisse éclater sa curiosité malsaine en se penchant pour voir l'écran du smartphone.

 _Sasuke_ était écrit en grand sur l'afficheur. Alors Naruto reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur le plus jeune.

\- Je le savais ! Cria Konohamaru. Naruto est une tantouze !

Naruto sentit une nouvelle vague de colère s'insinuer en lui. Il se leva en une fraction de seconde, faisant basculer sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse. Konohamaru sembla surprit, mais il se leva aussitôt et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers pour échapper à la colère de son grand frère.

A table, personne n'eut le temps de réagir lorsque Naruto l'attrapait par le col, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la troisième marche.

\- Tu peux répéter !? Hurla-t-il de colère alors qu'il dominait son petit frère d'une bonne tête ou deux.

La respiration haletante, Naruto voyait rouge. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif, et de violent parfois. Toute son enfance, il l'avait passée à se batte avec d'autres gamins, comme contrôlé par ses élans d'agressivité. Il n'était clairement pas quelqu'un qui se laissait marcher dessus et encore moins par un avorton qu'il ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

Malgré le regard furieux de son grand frère fixé sur lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, Konohamaru ne se démonta pas.

\- Tan-touze, hacha-t-il, un sourire provocateur sur son visage.

Tsunade, Karine et Minato se levèrent de concert, alarmés alors que la situation semblait sur le point de dégénérer ? Et cela ne manqua pas, car Naruto était désormais trop énervé pour mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. Il resserra sa poigne sur le col de son jeune frère et le reste ne dura que quelques secondes à peine. Sa force, décuplée par la colère, envoya valser le corps de sa victime en bas des escaliers. Mais dans sa chute, la tête de Konohamaru cogna contre la dernière marche.

Le bruit causé par le choc fut si fort que le temps sembla se suspendre l'espace d'une seconde. Et le petit brun ne se releva pas immédiatement.

Le moment était figé tandis que les grands yeux marrons de Karine s'emplissaient de larmes. Son père, lui le regardait comme s'il était un monstre. Mais Naruto était encore trop imprégné de haine pour se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Connard, grogna Konohamaru alors qu'il se relevait avec peine.

Immédiatement, les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Le temps sembla se débloquer alors que tout le monde reprenait sa respiration.

\- T'es l'aîné, bordel ! Explosa Minato, les mêmes orbes bleues que son fils emplies de colère.

Mais la haine qu'éprouvait Naruto pour son petit frère et qui étreignait son cœur depuis tant d'années ne redescendait pas. Il descendit alors les quelques marches des escaliers le pas rapide et le regard noir et préféra s'enfuir de la maison. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'engouffra dans la pénombre de cette nuit d'Hiver, furieux tandis que l'aspect le plus noir de sa personnalité venait tout juste de refaire surface.

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que cette petite fiction vous plaît toujours, pour celles et ceux qui la suivent ! Un grand merci à vous qui prenez un peu de votre temps pour me laisser votre avis :)

A très bientôt sur le Fandom !


	4. Chapitre4

CHAPITRE 4

Prostré au fond de la salle, Naruto fixait sans conviction la bière fraîche posée sur la table devant lui. Seul avec ses pensées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le regard accusateur de son père le hantait encore. Les yeux remplis de larmes de Karine lui labouraient le cœur. Parce qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Comme une bête meurtrière, la conduite uniquement dictée par des pulsions sauvages. Et même s'il regrettait son geste, son animosité ne redescendait pas.

Tourmenté, il avait trouvé refuge dans le petit café à l'entrée de la ville qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt en revenant de son jogging. Instinctivement, il s'était dirigé dans cet endroit pour se sentir à nouveau _en sécurité_. L'échoppe était une nouvelle fois vide de clientèle, et seul le même vieux monsieur était présent derrière le comptoir.

Naruto lui jeta alors un œil. Avachi sur l'un des tabourets du bar, l'homme lisait un bouquin, ses longs cheveux grisonnants baignant dans les coulures de bières qui pavaient le plan de travail. Mais si en temps normal il aurait grimacé, il se sentit simplement reconnaissant qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour épurer sa haine.

La grande horloge murale trottait dans son dos alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se calmer. Il ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là à ruminer, ni même combien de pintes de bière il s'était enfilé. L'image de son frère, provocateur, l'obsédait. Ses paroles crues et insensées l'avaient piqué à vif dans sa fierté. Bien-sûr que non, il n'était pas gay ! Et il ne voulait pas que l'on pense ce genre de choses à son propos.

Il appréciait énormément Sasuke et se fichait éperdument de son homosexualité. Mais lui ne l'était pas. Pas le moins du monde, et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui colle ce genre d'étiquettes sur le front. Toute son enfance, Naruto avait souffert du regard des autres et du jugement qui en découlait. De celui des adultes, plus particulièrement, qui ne comprenaient pas qu'un gamin puisse être aussi agressif. Mais ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas à l'époque, c'était le mécanisme de défense d'un petit garçon qui venait juste de perdre sa mère.

Maintenant qu'il était libéré de toutes ces images négatives qui lui collaient à l'époque autrefois, Naruto ne voulait pas voir l'histoire se répéter à nouveau. Le regard des autres était trop important en société : il définissait ce que l'on était pour le reste du monde. Cette opinion parfois malsaine des autres personnes pouvait à jamais nous enfermer dans une petite case, étiquetée et scellée au fer rouge. Et pour l'avoir vécu une fois et en avoir souffert durant des années, la simple pensée de le revivre lui provoquait comme un état second empli de rage.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, le regard furieux. Le bleu si paisible de ses yeux s'était transformé en une mer déchaînée. Konohamaru avait réussi à faire resurgir le pire de sa personnalité en quelques minutes à peine. Malgré la boxe qui le canalisait énormément, il n'était toujours pas guéri de son impulsivité asservissante. A croire que certaines étiquettes ne s'effaçaient jamais malgré le temps.

Les pensées perdues au fond de son houblon, il fut étonné lorsque la cloche de la petite échoppe tinta dans le silence. Il releva les yeux instinctivement et faillit recracher sa gorgée lorsqu'il vit apparaître sa tante dans l'entrée de la pièce. Le vieil homme au comptoir ne releva même pas la tête de son bouquin. Tsunade quant à elle déposa son parapluie sur le paillasson, chassa quelques gouttes d'eau sur son blouson vert et se dirigea vers le bar où elle prit siège.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

– Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Tsunade sursauta sur son tabouret.

– Naruto ? Répondit-elle, visiblement surprise. Je ne t'avais même pas vu !

Mais le jeune adulte resta sceptique un instant, douteux à l'idée qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coïncidence.

– Je suis venu voir mon vieil ami, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier. Jiraiya, vieux pervers ! Comment vas-tu ?

Stupéfait, Naruto vit le vieil homme au comptoir relever la tête vers sa prétendue amie.

– C'est toujours un plaisir, vieille folle, répondit-il, la voix éraillée.

Il se passa un laps de temps sans que rien ne se passe, si long que Naruto s'en sentit presque mal-à-l'aise en les observant.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville, ajouta l'homme grisonnant.

Et comme un nœud qui se défait, la situation se détendit et les deux vieux amis se sourirent.

– Prends ton verre, Naruto, l'interpella Tsunade. Et viens donc t'asseoir à côté de ta vieille tante.

Mais Naruto était encore trop énervé.

– C'est gentil, mais j'ai juste envie d'être seul.

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil, visiblement mécontente de la réponse. La lumière des néons au plafond grésillait, donnant au petit café une ambiance presque sinistre.

– Prends ton verre et viens t'asseoir, répéta-t-elle en hachant toutes les syllabes.

Surprit, Naruto eut un très léger mouvement de recul en entendant le ton si froid de sa tante. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela ne faisait que refléter son caractère de feu. Alors il attrapa sa choppe, non sans un soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, près du comptoir. Il aurait vraiment préféré continuer de cuver tout seul.

– Deux saké ! S'écria Tsunade, le doigt en l'air alors qu'un sourire venait de nouveau éclairer son visage.

Le blond la vit retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle en quelques secondes, ne laissant aucune trace du changement de tonalité dans sa voix puissante.

\- C'est la tournée du patron, ricana le dénommé Jiraiya, debout derrière le bar.

Le vieil homme s'affaira alors à la tâche, et Naruto sentit le regard noisette de sa tante se poser sur lui. Cependant, elle ne pipa mot et il l'a remercia intérieurement. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire la conversation, seulement de se laisser aller dans l'alcool. Alors il but une gorgée de sa bière, puis une autre, espérant oublier cette colère sournoise qui filtrait jusque dans ses veines.

Ledit Jiraiya posa devant eux les shooters de saké, et Tsunade en poussa un vers Naruto.

\- Bois, dit-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Déjà bien imbibé, Naruto haussa une épaule. Après tout, cela l'aiderait certainement à atteindre l'ivresse convoitée. La blonde recommanda deux autres verres avant même qu'il n'eut terminé le premier.

Ils restèrent assis un long moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Le patron des lieux s'était replongé dans son bouquin, ses longues mèches grises trainant à nouveau sur le comptoir crasseux. Après de nombreux verres et des pensées légèrement brumeuses, Naruto en était venu à la conclusion qu'il se sentait oppressé. Que cette bête en lui n'était que le reflet de toutes les frustrations accumulées dans sa vie. Qu'il ne se sentait pas libre.

\- Ton frère et Karine sortent de l'hôpital, fit Tsunade en rangeant son téléphone de sa poche.

Naruto sembla revenir à la réalité, tiré de force de ses pensées.

\- De l'hôpital ?

Tsunade lui coula un regard dur, dont seule elle avait le secret.

\- Tu l'as sacrément secoué, le gamin, répondit-elle. Heureusement pour toi, il ne gardera pas de séquelle.

Le jeune adulte déglutit. Il savait qu'il y avait été un peu fort, et la culpabilité le rongeait. Son estomac le tiraillait. Pourtant, cette haine contre Konohamaru ne cessait d'exister au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Ne le tiens pas responsable de tous tes problèmes, Naruto.

Sa voix tranchante s'était prononcée, et Naruto se sentit piquer à vif. Tsunade avait ce don pour voir juste.

\- C'est pas vraiment ça, soupira-t-il. Il… Il m'agace. Tout le temps. Et il me cherche. Je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

Il laissa un moment de flottement pendant lequel il chercha ses mots.

\- Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment fraternel pour lui, acheva-t-il finalement et sa tante le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que chacun de ses mots était choisi avec précaution.

Elle acquiesça, semblant lire entre les lignes.

\- Tu as vingt-trois ans Naruto, et tu es l'aîné. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.

Il voulut répondre, les sourcils foncés, mais elle le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

\- Personne ne te demande de l'aimer ou de te sentir proche de lui, poursuivit-elle. Mais vous formez une famille, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors, sois plus mature que lui, ce ne sont que des enfantillages.

Naruto encaissa les paroles de sa tante. Il la vit du coin de l'œil rajuster l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux en deux couettes alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Bien-sûr qu'elle avait raison, et il le savait. Le vrai problème, c'était lui. C'était cette impulsivité légendaire, peu importe à quel point Konohamaru l'insupportait. Peu importe s'il était le fruit de l'adultère de son père et de Karine.

\- Et sinon, ce garçon… souffla Tsunade sur le ton de la confidence. Il te plaît ?

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! cria-t-il, si fort que Jiraiya releva la tête de son bouquin. C'est un ami, c'est tout. Et je me fiche bien de son orientation sexuelle.

Sa tante eut un sourire énigmatique, ses yeux noisettes étaient devenus rieurs.

\- Alors pourquoi les paroles de ton frère te piquent-elles autant ?

Naruto souffla bruyamment en se demandant s'ils avaient bien assisté au même dîner ce soir. La violence des paroles de son frère envers Sasuke l'avait rendu fou, sans parler des fausses accusations portées contre lui !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas qu'il dise de mal de Sasuke que je suis forcément gay, soupira-t-il. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Tsunade le toisa un instant.

\- Sasuke, hein ?

Naruto lui lança un regard noir qui la fit éclater de rire.

\- Ça va, je te taquine, dit-elle en lui touchant affectueusement l'épaule. Allez, tu devrais rentrer maintenant, il est tard.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà minuit passée. Demain, il devait retourner à l'université et enchaîner avec son entraînement de boxe. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas rentrer chez lui, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Le regard choqué de son père lui revint à l'esprit et il se mordit les lèvres, coupable. Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Pas ce soir. Instinctivement, il pensa à appeler son meilleur ami, Itachi, qui malgré l'heure tardive répondit présent.

Ce fut donc sous une pluie torrentielle que Naruto prit la direction de la demeure Uchiwa.

 ___

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke fut réveillé par la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il eut un peu de mal à émerger après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit devant la console. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre au lycée. Tout était si simple qu'il s'ennuyait, et rien ne venait égayer un peu ses journées dans l'établissement.

Il se frotta mollement les yeux avant de se lever. Il attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et fut déçu de constater que Naruto n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses messages de la veille.

Naruto… Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à lui. En quelques temps à peine, ils étaient devenus de proches amis. Même si lui devait sans cesse refreiner cette attirance qu'il avait pour le blond. Après tout, c'était un beau garçon. Il l'avait remarqué depuis de nombreuses années déjà, lorsque son frère et lui étaient devenus amis. Mais Naruto avait accepté de traîner avec lui à la condition qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'ambiguïté entre eux, alors il s'y tenait. Désespérément.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus Sasuke avait du mal à s'en cacher. D'autant plus que Naruto se comportait étrangement avec lui. Etait-ce normal de s'envoyer des messages à longueur de journée ? Ou de lui céder sa veste lorsqu'il avait froid ? Il avait du mal à interpréter les actes du jeune homme. Et cette attirance qui n'était en premier lieu que physique, commençait tout doucement à se transformer au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaitre.

Sasuke enfila un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt et sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Naruto. Naruto à qui il trouvait un charme certain. Ses éclats de rire avaient le don de le transporter, et seule sa présence réussissait à tromper son ennui. Alors il regarda une fois de plus l'écran de son téléphone tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers de la demeure, espérant y voir le nom de son ami s'y afficher. Mais une fois de plus, il fut déçu.

Il arriva dans la grande cuisine où tout le monde était déjà attablé. La tête basse, il ne faisait aucun doute que sa déception était palpable. Alors machinalement, il partit embrasser sa mère qui s'affairait à presser quelques oranges de l'autre côté du comptoir. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets, il se figea en apercevant la tignasse blonde de Naruto qui discutait avec son frère aîné autour d'un café. Et il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

Naruto le regarda du coin de l'œil et lui sourit alors qu'Itachi continuait de lui parler. En ce matin d'automne, Sasuke ne voyait plus que lui.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il, alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du sourire de son ami.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Son père et son frère le saluèrent également, mais il n'entendit que la voix rauque de Naruto lui rendre son bonjour.

Il se servit un bol de lait et des tartines, tentant de contrôler ses joues qui s'empourpraient et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, en face de Naruto et de son frère. A la vue de ses cheveux en bataille et des vêtements de sport qu'il portait, Sasuke comprit très vite que le blond avait passé la nuit ici. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à ses messages alors qu'ils se trouvaient visiblement sous le même toit.

Il se saisit alors de son téléphone et lui envoya un texto.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Il vit Naruto jeter un coup d'œil à son écran et lui répondre discrètement pour ne pas qu'Itachi puisse lire leur conversation.

 _« J'ai passé la nuit ici. »_

Il fut déçu de la réponse, espérant au moins une explication. Et cela dut se voir sur son visage car Naruto lui renvoya un message.

 _« Je t'expliquerais, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Sasuke leva alors de nouveau les yeux vers lui, et le blond lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Et devant la tendresse de son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de fondre.

Naruto avait cette emprise sur lui, comme le soleil qui pouvait réchauffer sa peau. Depuis des années maintenant, il éprouvait cette attirance particulière pour lui. Cela ne faisait que s'amplifier depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il sentait toutes ses barrières s'effondrer en sa présence, tout son monde trembler devant son sourire.

On ne pouvait décemment pas parler d'amour à ce stade, et Sasuke en était totalement conscient. Mais cette sensation lorsqu'il était près de lui le faisait se sentir vivant. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par son frère qui le fixait étrangement.

\- Sasuke, tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu fixes Naruto depuis tout à l'heure.

Sasuke contrôla tant bien que mal le sursaut qui menaçait dans ses épaules. Il maugréa un petit « n'importe quoi » et plongea le regard dans son bol de céréales, les joues pourpres. Lorsqu'il releva la tête cependant, il ne manqua pas le clin d'œil complice de Naruto. Et une douce chaleur s'empara de son cœur.

Il s'affaira à touiller ses céréales, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette amitié secrète le faisait se sentir particulier. Comme s'il était le trésor de Naruto. Comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de précieux à cacher.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina calmement et Sasuke partit se préparer, se demandant bien pour quelle raison le blond avait passé la nuit chez eux. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parvis du lycée, le pas trainant, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul élève à ne pas aimer le Lundi matin. La plupart de ses camarades déjà présents étaient assis sur les marches en dalles blanches qui encerclaient l'entrée de l'établissement, la mine déconfite pour la majorité d'entre eux. Le ciel était gris, menaçant de craquer à tout moment. Mais la pluie avait enfin cessé.

Dans un soupir, il franchit les grilles pour regagner sa salle de classe. Certains élèves le regardèrent passer, l'œil mauvais. Mais Sasuke n'en avait cure. Depuis sa première année au lycée, il avait affiché clairement son homosexualité en sortant avec l'un des sportifs de dernière année. Sasori. Leur histoire avait duré presque un an, jusqu'à l'entrée à l'université du plus âgé. Après cela, les railleries avaient commencé à déferler à l'égard du plus jeune.

Aujourd'hui il était en dernière année et tout cela serait bientôt terminé. Il savait qu'après leur diplôme, tous les élèves prendraient un chemin différent. Le sien par exemple, était déjà tout tracé : il suivrait les traces de son père et son frère. Un jour prochain, il serait à la tête de l'empire Uchiwa. Alors il se fichait bien des moqueries infantiles de ses camarades à son égard.

Comme à son habitude, il partit s'asseoir au fond de la classe, sur le pupitre proche de la fenêtre. Son ami Suigetsu était déjà présent et ils se saluèrent. Leur amitié durait depuis l'enfance, indéfectible. Peu importe les choix et les voies que chacun était voué à prendre, Sasuke avait foi en lui. Durant toutes ces années de torture à l'école où il avait une avance considérable sur le reste de ses camarades, son ami avait été son plus précieux allié. L'une des seules personnes de son âge à avoir suscité son intérêt.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ? lui demanda son ami.

Cette affreuse banalité le fit sourire tandis qu'il sortait quelques affaires de son sac. Rares étaient les personnes avec qui il appréciait ces échanges absurdes.

\- Pluvieux, répondit-il.

Sa courte réponse ne sembla pas interpeller son ami, depuis longtemps habitué à la personnalité peu extravertie de Sasuke. Celui-ci observa son compagnon d'infortune un instant, ses cheveux teints en gris qui lui arrivaient sous les oreilles, ses dents un peu trop pointues et ses pupilles violettes. Ses affreuses pupilles violettes…

\- Quand te décideras-tu enfin à enlever ces lentilles hideuses ?

Suigetsu fit mine d'être outré dans un grand geste théâtral avant d'éclater de rire. Sasuke eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment rien à la mode, mon gars !

Sasuke retint un petit rire. Bien-sûr qu'il n'y connaissait rien, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Son style était des plus communs, toujours habillé sobrement. Il n'avait jamais cherché à attirer l'attention, même s'il était conscient d'attirer beaucoup de regards. Il se savait beau garçon.

Alors même s'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le sujet, il savait que ces lentilles violettes étaient le fruit du style déjanté d'un adolescent en crise.

\- Elles ne te rendent pas justice, se moqua-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

Suigetsu s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'ils se firent couper par l'entrée fracassante de plusieurs de leurs camarades. Ils étaient cinq ou six, tout au plus, et Sasuke fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la bande de Konohamaru s'approchait d'eux, l'air déterminée.

Le chef de la bande – dont il avait appris le lien de parenté avec Naruto seulement quelques jours auparavant, lui menait la vie dure depuis le départ de Sasori à l'université. Konohamaru était à l'origine des railleries à son égard, c'était sans aucun doute ce qui l'avait rendu populaire dans le lycée. Sasuke le qualifiait de petite frappe, lui qui essayait d'imposer sa loi dans l'établissement. Il n'en avait jamais fait d'affaire d'état puisque la situation n'avait jamais dégénérée. Bien souvent, il ne s'agissait que de moqueries dans les couloirs ou de simples blagues en lui volant sa serviette après le cours de gym. Rien de bien méchant en somme, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répliquer. Il était au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Toi, la tapette ! cria Konohamaru, l'air furieux alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce genre d'attaque frontale de la part du plus jeune. Ils avaient un an d'écart et Konohamaru n'était qu'en deuxième année. Celui-ci claqua ses deux mains sur le pupitre où Sasuke était assis, imperturbable.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'avorton ? s'énerva Suigetsu.

Sasuke lui coula un regard alors que l'un des amis de Konohamaru semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus. Alors le brun se leva, calmement, sous les yeux furieux de son assaillant.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Konohamaru ?

Le ton froid de sa voix eut le don d'agacer le plus jeune, et ses yeux bruns semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. A cette hauteur, Sasuke put apercevoir la bosse énorme sur le font de Konohamaru, juste à la base de son cuir chevelu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quoique ce soit puisque son ennemi l'attrapa par le col.

\- Je peux peut-être pas me venger de mon frère, mais je peux me venger sur toi, fit Konohamaru, les dents serrées.

Dans un réflexe de défense, Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet pour le faire lâcher prise. Suigetsu repoussa le jeune homme également pour le faire reculer.

\- Tu ne sais pas te défendre tout seul, Uchiwa ?

Un autre adolescent du groupe adverse répondit à Konohamaru.

\- J'imagine que les pédales ne savent pas se défendre !

Sasuke épousseta le col de sa veste où il avait réussi à faire lâcher prise son ennemi.

\- Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie que je vous montre, répondit-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Konohamaru ?

Le plus jeune pesta entre deux insultes.

\- J'ai la haine contre toi et tous ceux de ton espèce, siffla Konohamaru. Je te jure que tu vas payer !

Après un dernier regard malveillant, Konohamaru et sa bande sortirent de la salle de classe. Suigetsu le questionna immédiatement sur la situation mais Sasuke ne savait pas lui répondre. Il était dans l'incompréhension totale lorsque le professeur de mathématiques arriva pour commencer le cours.

Durant toute l'heure qui suivit, il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner. De quelle vengeance parlait Konohamaru ? Quel était le rapport avec Naruto ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait passé la nuit chez les Uzumaki le Vendredi soir dernier ? Mais il n'avait réponse à aucune de ses interrogations. Cependant, quelque chose lui intimait qu'il y avait un lien entre cette histoire et le fait que le blond se soit retrouvé chez eux le matin-même.

Il hésitait à en parler à Naruto. C'était la première fois que Konohamaru allait aussi loin envers lui. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas que son ami sache qu'il était victime de railleries à l'école, il le prendrait pour un gamin. Ou pire : un bouc émissaire. Et c'était totalement hors de question. Il souhaitait préserver cette image que Naruto avait de lui.

Il en arriva donc à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire. Il était de toute façon peu probable que Konohamaru ne mette réellement ses menaces à exécution, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal avec Naruto.

Bien que cette altercation le perturbait un peu, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela.

Peu avant la fin du cours, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche sur un message de Naruto.

 _« Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages hier soir. »_

Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire.

 _ **_**_

Le corps en sueur, Naruto frappait dans le sac suspendu par une chaîne au plafond. Il cognait et cognait encore, si fort qu'il sentait toute la tension des coups lui remonter dans les épaules. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, ni même pouvoir apaiser sa colère. Enfin, il pouvait se défouler, tenter d'oublier cette haine qui lui rongeait la poitrine.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa famille. Il ne savait même pas s'il était toujours le bienvenu chez lui. Il en voulait toujours à Konohamaru pour ses paroles, et le regard empli de ressentiments de son père lui glaçait toujours le sang.

Alors après les cours, il avait filé à son entraînement de boxe, espérant pouvoir évacuer la situation qui le tourmentait depuis la veille. Depuis, il s'acharnait désespérément sur ce sac de frappe dont la chaîne tintait sous les impacts. Rien ne lui faisait plus de bien que de se faire du mal. Il se sentait vivant sous la puissance des coups. Cette discipline était son exutoire, la seule réponse à ses problèmes.

\- Ca suffit les gars, cria la coach. La liste de vos prochains combats est affichée sur la porte des vestiaires. Naruto, tu viendras me voir après ta douche !

Naruto s'arrêta, essoufflé, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. Il s'était bien défoulé, et l'endorphine qui se dégageait dans son corps le faisait se sentir plus serein. Il allait prendre le chemin des vestiaires des hommes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait, de l'autre côté de l'arène. Il plissa les yeux et ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

Il se dirigea donc vers lui en enlevant ses gants. Les bandes en tissu qui lui serraient les poignets étaient trempées tant il s'était dépensé et il prit le soin de les retirer avant de venir saluer son ami.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sasuke fit un pas vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je passais pas très loin, alors je me suis arrêté.

Naruto lui sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme.

\- Je suis content de te voir ! Je prends une douche rapidement et on traîne ensemble si tu veux ?

Sasuke acquiesça et Naruto fit mine de ne pas voir ses joues s'empourprer. Il était partagé entre le fait de trouver son attitude à la fois mignonne mais gênante également.

Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être changé, il demanda à son ami de patienter encore un instant le temps d'aller voir sa coach.

Sa coach qu'il trouva assise sur le rebord de l'arène.

Anko Mitarashi était une femme de fort caractère. Mère célibataire et ayant affronté une grande partie des obstacles de la vie toute seule, elle avait le don pour se faire entendre. Avoisinant la quarantaine, la boxe dont elle avait fait son métier lui avait permis de garder un corps tonique et pour le moins attirant. Corps pour lequel Naruto avait craqué à plus d'une reprise. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, sans conséquence. Et ce concept leur convenait à tous les deux.

Il la regarda traiter quelques papiers assise en tailleur sur le bord de l'arène avant de l'aborder. C'était vraiment une belle femme avec ses cheveux noirs relevés, dévoilant une nuque fine et tatouée. Elle avait des yeux noisettes durs et tranchants qui faisaient tout son charme.

\- Tu voulais me voir, Anko ? demanda Naruto.

Elle releva la tête, n'eut pas le moindre signe d'affection pour lui.

\- Oui. Je t'ai mis en combat contre Gaara la semaine prochaine. Il faut que tu entraînes ton bras droit, sinon tu as perdu d'avance.

Gaara, un boxeur hors pair contre qui Naruto se plaisait à combattre. Il acquiesça.

\- Et je ne sais pas ce que tu avais aujourd'hui, mais il va falloir te reprendre, continua-t-elle en remettant le nez dans ses papiers.

Son ton était sec, en accord parfait avec le reste de sa personnalité.

\- La boxe est une discipline avec des techniques à respecter, pas un défouloir. La haine ne t'aidera qu'à te blesser.

Naruto encaissa. Il inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons au maximum. Il ne pouvait maîtriser cette partie de sa personnalité. Alors il prit sur lui, sachant pertinemment que cette femme avait raison.

\- Compris, dit-il en tournant les talons.

\- Attends, le rattrapa-t-elle.

Naruto tourna de nouveau ses orbes bleues vers elle.

\- Viens à la maison ce soir, quand les filles dormiront, dit Anko sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Sasuke. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à dormir chez lui ce soir.

\- Alors, tu me racontes ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto lui coula un regard. Ils avaient longtemps marché après son entraînement. Finalement, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc, dans un parc. La nuit commençait à tomber et les lampadaires autour d'eux s'étaient déjà tous allumés. A cette heure-ci, la brise se levait, poussant à rentrer chez eux les autres promeneurs.

\- Je me suis disputé avec ma famille, souffla Naruto. C'est pas si important.

Sous la lumière des lampadaires, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke qui l'observaient. Ce gosse avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas mettre de mot dessus mais il sentait qu'il l'appréciait différemment de ses autres amis.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as dormi chez nous ? argua Sasuke.

Naruto pouffa.

\- Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai dormi avec ton frère ?

Il vit Sasuke se renfrogner et il s'en amusa. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas blesser Sasuke en lui rapportant les propos de Konohamaru. En revanche, il se confia sur son impulsivité. C'était un sujet qu'il abordait rarement et seule sa famille connaissait cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais il se sentait en sécurité avec Sasuke, alors il lui donna les grandes lignes sur le vrai problème.

\- Des fois, j'ai cette sensation que je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, et ça me fait flipper.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide tandis que Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Je suis pas un monstre, tu vois. Mais il y a certaines…, continua-t-il, hésitant. Certaines choses qui me mettent hors de moi. Et je deviens violent.

Il regarda Sasuke, soudainement tiraillé par la peur de lire de la crainte dans ses yeux. Mais il n'en était rien, le jeune homme continuait de l'observer en silence, égal à lui-même. Aucune trace de peur n'entravait son doux visage.

Naruto eut un rictus. Son doux visage… Comment le décrire autrement ? Il n'aimait pas les hommes, bien qu'il sache que Sasuke, lui, aurait au départ voulu plus avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient amis et il devait tout de même avouer que son cadet était un beau jeune homme.

Le brun lui sourit en retour. Son regard était doux et empli de bienveillance. Naruto se sentait bien avec lui. Il était différent du reste de son groupe d'amis. Inexplicablement, il appréciait sa compagnie. Egoïstement, il adorait la dévotion que lui portait Sasuke. Il se sentait important pour lui, et c'était un sentiment qu'il aimait ressentir.

Comment ne pas apprécier Sasuke ? Sous cette carapace de jeune homme blasé, Naruto y avait trouvé un garçon intelligent et plein de répartie. Il était comme un diamant à l'état brut. Et puis il y avait ce lien presque chimique entre eux. Comme une force invisible qui les poussaient sans cesse l'un vers l'autre. Une force sur laquelle il lui était impossible de mettre un nom.

Sasuke le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui donna un coup de coude.

\- La bête ne me payerait pas un verre avant de rentrer ?

Naruto se mit à rire devant le sourire narquois de son ami. Sasuke lui rendait le cœur un peu plus léger.

\- Allez viens !

Ils se levèrent de concert et prirent le chemin qui menait à la sortie du parc. Il lui restait bien quelques heures à tuer avant de rejoindre Anko chez elle. Alors sous la douce lueur des lampadaires, Naruto passa son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et ils marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte. A cet instant, il avait juste envie d'être proche de lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il sentit Sasuke se lover un peu plus contre lui.

Hey hey !

Difficile de faire pire rythme de publication que le mien !

Pour celles qui attendaient la suite -si vous êtes toujours là- j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour celles qui commencent la fic, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait également !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :)

À bientôt


End file.
